Paradoxe
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Après de nombreux remparts, Thor et Loki règnent tous deux sur Asgard, et possèdent une forte alliance avec Midgard. Cependant, certains royaumes n'acceptent pas le fait qu'un Jotun soit sur le trône, et tente d'éliminer Loki. Et celui-ci finit par perdre la vie. Erwin, fils de Thor et Loki, ne laissera pas les choses comme telles. Il retourne dans le passé. (Post TDW)
1. Prologue

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
><em>Films : Thor the Dark WorldAvengers_  
><em>Couple : ThorLoki (on se refait pas, et puis si vous lisez du Amanda A Fox c'est que vous êtes intéressés par ce couple, hein ?)_  
><em>Rating : PG+13<em>  
><em>Résumé : Après de nombreux remparts, Thor et Loki règnent tous deux sur Asgard, et possède une forte alliance avec Midgard. Cependant, certains royaumes n'acceptent pas le fait qu'un Jotun soit sur le trône, et tente d'éliminer Loki. Et celui-ci finit par perdre la vie. Erwin fils de Thor et Loki, ne laissera pas les choses comme telles. Il retourne dans le passé. (Cette fanfiction se déroule donc quelques années après le film Thor The Dark World !)<em>

_Petits mots : Ca fait je sais pas combien de temps que j'ai pas publié… J'ai été absente très longtemps de ce site pour quelques visites rapides. Je vais prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews que vous m'aviez laissés sur les autres, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai hésité dans quelle catégorie mettre cette fanfiction. Puisque c'est un retour dans le temps, ça se déroule principalement durant le film Avengers, donc j'ai opté pour ce fandom. Pour ce qui est de cette histoire, y'a quelques parallèle avec certains films, vous verrez bien. Et comme d'hab y'a les **enfants** et nya nya… Non, y'a surtout un voyage dans le passé, et vous imaginez bien**, jouer avec le temps, c'est pas bien du tout** ! Sur ceux, **action** !_

* * *

><p>_(-)_(-)_(-)_<br>Prologue  
>_(-)_(-)_(-)_<p>

Le cœur de Thor rata un battement lorsqu'il vit en contrebas le corps de son frère se faire empaler par une lame argentée.

Le temps s'arrêta autour de lui. Il délaissa son adversaire pour sauter de l'immeuble où il était perché et ainsi tomber lourdement dans l'église au pied du building dont le toit avait été arraché par des attaques ennemies.

Un elfe noir se plaça devant lui, lance en main, mais le blond envoya son corps contre le mur en un coup de Mjolnir.

Cette scène lui semblait si familière. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était une illusion, n'est ce pas ? Comme celle fois là, à Svartalfheim.

Lorsque son champ de vision fut plus clair autour de toute cette fumée, Thor aperçut nettement le Chitauris extraire sa lame du corps de Loki, celui-ci tombant à genoux, la bouche entrouverte.

_Faites que cela soit une illusion. Faites que toute cette guerre ne soit qu'un rêve !_

Le regard trouble de Loki croisa les pupilles bleutées de Thor, brouillées par des larmes. Les paupières du brun se fermèrent doucement, et il tomba, face contre le sol.

Tout se passait au ralenti. Thor accourait, lançant Mjonlir vers le Chitauris qui brandissait son épée, montrant à tous le sang du Jotun perler sur la lame, pour couler sur le sol.

Le marteau légendaire s'écrasa contre le crâne de l'ennemi, et revint contre la paume du porteur, lorsque celui-ci s'accroupissait vers Loki.

Les elfes noirs et Chitauris étaient trop nombreux, et Thor ne put se résoudre qu'à prendre son frère contre son torse, et s'envoler dans les airs, laissant les Avengers, le S.H.I.E.L.D et les guerriers d'Asgard se battre dans les rues de New York.

Dans les airs, Thor sentait un liquide chaud couler contre son bras nu maintenant le corps du brun contre lui. Il atterrit donc rapidement à terre, loin des batailles, titubant légèrement à l'atterrissage.

C'était un champ dont l'herbe jaunâtre bougeait au gré du vent matinal. Le soleil se levait au loin, et éclairait le visage de Loki. Du sang perlait contre son menton.

« Loki, bon sang, ouvre les yeux, » supplia Thor en laissant de côté Mjolnir.

Le brun ne répondit pas, les paupières toujours closes. Le blond aperçut rapidement la blessure que lui avait faite le Chitauris. L'entaille saignait abondamment et était placée au milieu de son abdomen.

« Loki, je te l'ai dit ! Tu ne pouvais combattre ! Pas dans cet état ! »

Oui cette scène lui était étrangement familière. Hormis une seule chose. _Il allait perdre deux êtres._

Puis, Thor vit les lèvres de son frère trembler, celui-ci tentait de respirer correctement. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux couleur émeraude, ceux-ci brillants sous la lumière du lever du soleil.

« Me pardonneras-tu un jour… » murmura Loki en attrapant faiblement la main de Thor qui tentait de maintenir sa cape contre la blessure du magicien.

« Toujours… Toujours… » chuchota Thor en enserrant la main de Loki à l'aide des siennes.

Des larmes perlaient le long des joues du blond, qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que son frère était en train de perdre la vie.

Soudain, deux guerriers d'Asgard arrivèrent derrière Thor, le souffle court.

« Mon roi, nous vous avons vus déserter la bataille, » fit- le plus grand des gardes.

« Il faut que vous-… »

Mais le second guerrier se tut instantanément, et écarquilla les yeux. C'était Loki qui se trouvait dans les bras de leur Roi, celui-ci, semblant souffrir.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le premier guerrier soudain livide.

« Allez chercher un magicien ! » les pressa Thor en se tournant vers le garde qui hocha la tête, et partit rapidement au sens inverse.

Heimdall avait surement dû tout voir d'en haut, car le Bifrost s'ouvrit au loin, la lumière du passage éclairant nettement plus les yeux de Thor. Le second guerrier se pencha face à Thor, pressant lui aussi ses mains contre le tissu rouge.

De ce fait, Thor put prendre le visage de Loki entre ses mains.

« Loki, ne ferme pas les yeux, des magiciens arrivent ! »

Pour toutes réponses, Loki ferma les yeux en secouant doucement la tête, des larmes s'écoulant lentement contre ses joues.

« Jusqu'à ce jour… Je regrettais nombreuse de nos actions passées en tant qu'ennemis… » chuchota doucement Loki sans ouvrir les yeux. « Ma vie tout entière était parsemée de regrets… »

Le fils d'Odin approcha son visage, et déposa un court baiser contre son front.

« Ne parle pas, économise ton souffle. »

Pourtant le Jotun ne se soucia pas des conseils de son frère et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour observer les pupilles du blond.

« Mais à aujourd'hui, mon plus grand regret est d'emmener_ Iris_ avec moi-… »

Thor sentit ses forces le lâcher face aux paroles si précises de son frère. Il posa une main tremblante contre le ventre du Jotun en sang. Il y a quelques heures, il pouvait encore sentir la vie sous ses doigts.

« Non… »

La tête de Loki bascula doucement en arrière, la bouche entrouverte.

Le guerrier baissa la tête.

« Toutes mes condoléances, mon Roi. »

Pour toute réponse, Thor enserra le corps de Loki contre lui, larmes perlant de ses yeux, ne pouvant pas croire que la vie lui avait été arrachée.

* * *

><p><em>OK j'ai été vraiment atroce pour Thor et Loki dans ce chapitre. Je suis jamais gentille avec eux en fait… Mais c'est pour le bien de la fic ! (l'excuse, toujours l'excuse…)<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews pour me donner vos avis, bisou !_


	2. Retour vers le passé

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
>Chapitre 1<br>**Retour vers le passé**  
>_(-)_(-)_(-)_<p>

La bataille était finie. Mais pas la guerre. C'était évident. La prochaine cible était Thor. Tous le savaient, mais n'osaient le dire tout haut.

Lorsque Thor pénétra dans le palais, traversant les couloirs dans de grandes enjambées, guerriers derrière lui, les acclamations du peuple heureux de retrouver son roi se turent rapidement.

Ce n'était pas seulement le visage sombre de Thor qui stoppa tout élan de joie. Ni même le sang qui tachait son cou, ou ses mains. Non. C'était l'absence d'une certaine personne.

Une fois devant la porte de la salle du trône, Thor s'arrêta et se tourna vers les gardes qui le suivaient.

« Pas un mot. Prévenez Heimdall. Et réunissez le peuple dans la Cour. »

Ce fut Fandral qui finit par hocher la tête, en tant que chef de cette armée. Il regarda tristement Thor, puis la lourde porte en marbre. Ne pouvant plus rester neutre face à Thor, Fandral annonça à voix basse :

« Je suis réellement désolé, » fit-il en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

Thor déposa une main réconfortante contre l'épaule du guerrier sans lâcher la porte des yeux.

« Allez-y, » ordonna le fils d'Odin.

Fandral hocha de nouveau la tête, et tourna les talons, puis Thor pénétra dans la salle du trône, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il vit tout d'abord, Odin sur le trône, prenant sa place durant son absence, s'occupant du rôle de roi. Celui-ci souriait grandement à la vue de son fils revenu sain et sauf.

« Mon fils, New York est sauve, » fit Odin en se levant difficilement.

Thor sentit son cœur se serrer. Odin était si faible qu'il n'avait rien pu voir de ce qu'il s'était passé sur terre.

« Papa ! »

A sa droite, deux enfants sautèrent contre lui, enserrant sa taille pour enfouir leur visage contre le torse de Thor. Le blond se pencha rapidement à leur hauteur, leur rendant cette vive étreinte, le cœur si lourd. Il serrait fort les corps encore si frêles des deux jeunes enfants.

Le premier était un jeune garçon, qui en âge Midgardien, pourrait avoir quinze ans. Ces cheveux étaient d'un blond platine, coupés pourtant assez courts contrairement à son père, possédant des pupilles émeraude.

La seconde était plus jeune. On pouvait lui donner huit années Midgardienne. Ses cheveux quant à eux étaient noirs, bouclés et longs. Seules ses pupilles bleutées montraient qu'elle était la fille de Thor.

Cependant, Odin qui se dirigeait vers son fils, se stoppa net. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je vais voir Mère, il m'a promis de me faire la plus belle des robes pour la victoire de votre bataille à l'aide de sa magie. »

« Liv*, attends, » lâcha Thor en se redressant, le regard balayant la pièce, semblant fuir la suite.

La petite prit un air renfrogné en croisant les bras, impatiente de pouvoir quitter la salle du trône. Cependant, Odin et le plus vieux des deux enfants prirent un air soudain bien sérieux.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose… ? » demanda le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Thor lança un regard de détresse vers son père, ne sachant comment leur dévoiler tout ceci. Odin, pour seule réponse, écarquilla les yeux, semblant soudain comprendre.

« Loki… Votre _mère_… » commença douloureusement Thor qui sentait sa gorge se serrer.

L'atmosphère était pesante. Mais Thor ne devait pas pleurer. Pas devant ses enfants. Il devait se montrer fort face à eux.

« Il est parti durant la bataille de New York. »

Cette simple et unique phrase glaça le sang de tous. Avouer ceci tout haut était tout bonnement atroce.

« _Parti_… _Partir_ veux-dire beaucoup de choses… » murmura la plus jeune en tentant de capter le regard de son père.

Thor se pencha vers la petite, plaçant ses deux mains contre les bras de sa fille.

« Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout. Il s'est battu comme personne… »

Liv entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues pâles.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, » s'emporta le plus grand des deux enfants en reculant d'un pas, la voix brisée.

Thor enserra sa fille dans ses bras, celle-ci pleurant doucement, voulant faire fuir tout son chagrin.

« Il ne peut pas être mort ! Il est le plus puissant de tous les magiciens ! » insista-t-il.

Il regarda alors son grand-père qui restait interdit. Odin sentait-il quelque chose finalement ? Sentait-il que l'âme de Loki avait disparu comme celle de sa femme Frigga ?

Le garçon tourna donc les talons, les poings serrés.

« C'est à cause d'eux ?! » s'écria-t-il en marchant rapidement vers la porte de la grande salle. « Je vais tous allez les tuer ! Les massacrer ! »

« Erwin ! »

Puis, ce fut des hurlements de rage qui s'échappèrent du garçon lorsque Thor l'empêcha de quitter la pièce pour retrouver leurs ennemis.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

_« Loki Odinson. Fils de Laufey. Second Roi d'Asgard… A perdu la vie, ce matin même. Durant la bataille titanesque de Midgard. »_

Ce fut sous cette lourde phrase que le peuple d'Asgard fit son deuil. Le corps de Loki était resté près de Heimdall. Et rapidement, il prit la place de Frigga il y a de cela vingt ans.

Il faisait nuit noir. Thor se tenait en avant, face à l'eau noire du lac, sceptre en main, Odin derrière lui. Liv était en arrière, sa main enserrée contre celle de Sif qui avait réconforté la petite durant de longues heures avant les funérailles, tandis qu'Erwin fixait le lac sans un mot aux côtés de son père.

La barque commençait à flotter au gré de l'eau, suivit des autres corps des guerriers ayant perdu la vie à new York.

Les yeux d'Erwin brillaient sous la lumière des torches. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Et pourtant, tout le peuple d'Asgard était en pleine _souffrance_. En vingt ans, Loki avait su se faire aimer du peuple d'Asgard.

Sif sentait la petite contre elle sangloter. La jeune femme avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux, mais ne laissait rien couler.

Puis, l'archer tira une flèche enflammée contre la barque de Loki qui prit feu. Les flammes rougeâtres s'éloignaient de la rive, et éclairaient faiblement le lac sombre. Il fut rapidement suivi des flammes lumineuses des autres barques, voguant doucement vers le lointain.

Thor enserra un peu plus le sceptre entre ses mains. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. C'était inimaginable. Encore maintenant, il pensait que tout ceci était un cauchemar.

Le sol vibra soudain lorsque Thor abattit le sceptre contre les dalles en marbre. Et au loin, une poussière étoilée s'éleva doucement dans le ciel.

Puis, la sphère de lumière appartenant à Thor s'éleva doucement dans le ciel sombre, des milliers d'autres la suivant.

Erwin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fixant les multitudes d'éclats s'envoler dans le ciel, accompagnant Loki.

Il ne put rester plus longtemps ici. Il tourna les talons, sa cape rouge flottant derrière lui.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas demeurer ainsi. Il avait appris la magie et était en voie à faire de grandes choses. A quoi servait donc la magie s'il elle ne pouvait pas aider à sauver les personnes qu'on aime ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Ceci est l'unique exemplaire, et ne peut concevoir que deux voyages. Un aller et un retour. »

Erwin tournait autour de la vielle magicienne, fixant l'objet étrange qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici, dans les sous-terrains d'Asgard, là où même Loki le lui avait interdit de venir.

_Car la magie est tentation trop forte ici._

« Et une fois parti, comment revenir ? » demanda l'adolescent en plissant les yeux.

Il profitait des funérailles pour pénétrer ici sans trop de questions, jurant à la magicienne qu'il avait eu le droit de venir. Cette femme était bien trop vieille pour réfléchir, et ceci était bénéfique pour Erwin.

« Une personne restée dans le présent, brise la boule de cristal, et tout être partit quelque part dans le temps, reviens aussitôt ici. »

La vielle lui sourit. Elle aimait toujours conter des histoires, et montrer ses objets magiques.

« Comment cette… Boule de cristal marche-t-elle ? » insista Erwin.

La magicienne cajola un peu plus la sphère brillante.

« Seul un magicien le peut, mon prince ! »

Il lâcha un léger sourire et déposa sa main contre la boule que maintenait toujours la vieille.

« Il me la faut, » fit-il en souriant légèrement, captant le regard bleuté de la protectrice du souterrain.

La vieille femme ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Puis, elle recula d'un pas et d'un geste de la main, fit apparaitre un bouclier bleuté tout autour du blond. Erwin fixa alors le sol, et aperçut des signes étranges dessinés à la craie. Il était piégé.

« Je savais que vous viendriez jusqu'ici pour cherche de quoi sauver le roi, mon prince. Je vais appeler votre _père second_ pour qu'il vous annonce la gravité de vos actions. »

Pourtant, Erwin ne parut pas s'en soucier et haussa les épaules en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

« J'ai eu pour Mentor une magicienne nettement plus puissante que vous. Mais aussi, Loki Laufeyson. Je suis son fils. Comment aurais-je pu venir jusqu'ici… Sans avoir prévu un plan de secours ? »

La vieille écarquilla les yeux lorsque dos à elle, le véritable Erwin plaqua une main contre son crâne. Une leur verdâtre y émana, et la magicienne tomba à terre, inconsciente.

Le clone du blond disparut de la cage improvisée, et Erwin attrapa la sphère bleutée, sourire aux lèvres.

« Ma sœur à la foi et l'esprit de mon père. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une seule seconde vous mentir pour utiliser cet objet, » reprit doucement Erwin en fixant l'objet lumineux entre ses doigts. « Mais moi, je suis comme mon second père. Ma mère pour vous tous. Je connais les sacrifices qu'il faut faire pour mener à bien une bataille. Et cette guerre injuste n'a plus lieu d'être. »

Il déposa ses doigts contre la sphère et des signes étranges y apparurent.

« Vous… Vous allez changer le cours de l'histoire… » murmura la magicienne à terre, tentant de se défaire des liens magiques que lui avait lancés Erwin.

« C'est bien mon intention. »

La salle sombre s'illumina de chiffre et lettre inconnues pour lui. A première vue, c'étaient des signes Midgardien. Des signes qu'il n'avait jamais appris auparavant mais qui était les suivants, après la langue des elfes noirs.

« Paradoxe… » continua la vieille en fronçant les sourcils. « Un voyage dans le temps génère… Une multitude de paradoxes ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si vous retournez sauver notre second Roi… Le futur changera… Notre présent changera… Et donc, vous, dans le présent où Loki Laufeyson est mort… Ne sera jamais allez le sauver… Donc, il mourra… Vous retournez le sauver… Et ainsi de suite… »

Erwin observait étrangement la vieille femme. Il avait quelque peu conscience de ces choses-là, même si ceci semblait être pure folie dans la bouche de la vieille femme. Cependant, il avait l'objet entre les mains.

« Vous ne pouvez pas-… » insista la magicienne.

« Ils ont aussi tué ma future petite sœur ! » hurla soudain le blond en enserrant la sphère entre ses mains.

Il enclencha donc la sphère lorsque qu'il eut choisi les signes correspondant à des nombres qui ressemblaient à des chiffres Asgardiens. Une lumière vive l'envahit, et il disparut soudain.

La boule de cristal tomba lourdement à terre pour rouler jusqu'à la magicienne.

Cependant, ce qu'Erwin ne savait pas, c'était que les années Midgardienne et Asgardienne ne sont pas les mêmes.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

_Une demi-journée en arrière_

_Vingt deux ans en arrière_

Thor s'approcha doucement de Loki.

Le blond le prit par le bras, celui-ci ne rechignant pas se laissant faire en lâchant un soupir. Il avait perdu face aux Avengers. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cette chose prénommée Hulk avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur lui.

Natasha qui maintenait fortement le sceptre entre ses mains, foudroya Loki du regard. Le brun fit mine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, tandis que Tony Stark lui passait les menottes canalisant ses pouvoirs. Clint quant à lui, abaissa enfin son arc.

« Nous l'emmenons sur l'helicarrier le temps que nous trouvions une solution à tout cela, » fit Maria Hill accompagnée des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D en pénétrant dans le salon dévasté de la Tour Stark.

Loki se fit alors entraîner par le petit groupe, celui-ci tentant de lâcher un regard plein de haine vers Thor. Cependant, le blond détourna les yeux, se sentant trahi, et tellement déçu.

Lorsque les agents obligèrent Loki d'avancer, il dut lâcher des yeux son frère, et curieusement son cœur se serra.

Les Avengers restèrent alors quelques heures à la Tour Stark pour tenter de réparer les dégâts. Tous en silence. Ils avaient gagné contre les Chitauris. Loki était enfermé. New York était sauvé.

Tony était en train de balayer l'immense salon, étant impatient de finir ce dur travail pour inviter les Avengers au Shawarma du coin, quand il fut ébloui par une vive lumière.

Il lâcha le balai, protégeant ses yeux de cet éclair à l'aide de son coude, reculant d'un pas. Puis, la lueur disparut rapidement, laissant place à un jeune garçon au milieu du salon.

_A cet instant précis, l'histoire venait de changer._

Tony cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds lui était étrangement familier.

« Hey, le jeunot… C'est quoi ce tour de passe-passe… ? » demanda Tony en le montrant du doigt, sourcil haussé.

Le dit jeunot fixa avec peur les alentours, reculant d'un pas.

« Oh, je te parle, gamin, » insista Tony en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Le brun était surpris de l'attitude de l'enfant face à lui. Il semblait totalement déboussolé.

« Nous sommes en quelle année ? » demanda précipitamment le blond en s'approchant de la grande baie vitrée brisée pour fixer New York en contrebas qui avait été en partit détruit par les Chitauris.

Tony entrouvrit la bouche, prenant un air faussement choqué. Puis il vit Bruce qui pénétra dans le salon.

« Docteur, je crois que nous avons un malade, » fit-il en montrant d'un geste du menton le petit blond.

Bruce jeta un coup d'œil vers le jeune adolescent. Celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers les deux hommes, pointant du doigt le milliardaire.

« Je ne suis pas fou ! Comment osez-vous me traiter de la sorte ! Je suis-… ! »

Mais le blond se tut, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, détaillant du regard le professeur.

« Vous êtes… Bruce Banner ? » demanda le blond en plissant ensuite les yeux.

Tony fixa à son tour le scientifique.

« Vous connaissez ce gosse ? »

Bruce secoua la tête en détaillant l'enfant. A première vue, il ne venait pas d'ici. Sa tenue ressemblait étrangement à l'armure que portait Thor, avec sa longue cape rouge, malgré le fait qu'il était assez maigre.

« Vous êtes un Asgardien ? » demanda le scientifique en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est apparu dans mon salon en un claquement de doigt, » intervint Tony en croisant les bras.

« Je suis un Asgardien. Je garderai mon identité secrète car je pourrais changer le court de l'histoire. Il me faut savoir où j'ai atterri. »

Le blondinet disait ceci avec un tel sérieux, que Bruce et Tony le laissèrent continuer sans un mot.

« Je suis… »

Il hésita. Le mieux était de brouiller toutes les pistes, il garda donc son prénom secret.

« Je suis _Aaron_, » reprit le blond en prenant un air supérieur, levant la tête. « Je viens du futur, et me dois de changer une partie de cette histoire qui a mal tourné par la suite d'une guerre injuste ayant pour seule cause, les origines de la famille impériale d'Asgard. »

Tony finit par craquer, et lâcha un rire en secouant la tête.

« Ok, mon petit gars. Je veux bien croire aux histoires de Dieu, ou de peuple destructeur venu à New York pour tout péter… Mais venir du futur ? Scientifiquement impossible voyons ! De plus, si les _magiciens_ avaient créé ce genre de voyage, n'y aurait-il pas de grosse question à se poser sur l'avenir de notre histoire ? »

« J'ai volé un objet interdit. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que je veux savoir, ou je me chargerai de vous faire parler… »

Tony vit très clairement une très forte énergie émaner de l'adolescent. Il soupira donc d'un air las, remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle menace. C'était un Loki bis en version miniature, Tony le sentait.

Finalement, le milliardaire hocha positivement la tête, fixant sombrement le scientifique dans les yeux. Bruce crut comprendre le message de Tony, et quitta rapidement la pièce.

« Tu es Anthony Stark, ça ne fait aucun doute, » lâcha le blond en le pointant du doigt. « Je ne t'aime pas. Même si je ne t'ai jamais rencontré. Mon… Ma mère vous a toujours haït. »

« Oh, à quelle jolie femme ai-je fait des malheurs ? »

Ils se toisèrent longtemps du regard. Un air de défi pour Tony, une colère contenue pour _Aaron_. Puis, Bruce fit son entrée, accompagné par quelques agents du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Nous avons compris la gravité de votre situation… » fit le scientifique en se dirigeant vers lui, mains derrière le dos, laissant les agents en arrière. « Nous ferons le possible pour vous aider. Cependant, nous ne pouvons en parler ici. Vous nous accompagnerez au S.H.I.E.L.D. ? »

Tony haussa les sourcils. A quoi jouait Bruce ? Il invitait l'ennemi au S.H.I.E.L.D. ?

« Le S.H.I.E.L.D. ? » répéta le plus jeune.

Le regard du prénommé Aaron sembla s'illuminer. Bruce qui était face à lui, lui tendit une de ses mains libre.

« Il me faut par contre vos empreintes digitales pour entrer dans le vaisseau sans alerter les systèmes de sécurité. »

Le milliardaire ne disait rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Depuis quand le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait besoin des empreintes digitales pour les laisser entrer ?

Le blond hocha la tête, tendant sa main à Bruce. Cependant, le scientifique profita de cet instant pour placer très rapidement une paire de menottes contre le poignet d'Aaron.

Le blond recula brutalement, sentant soudain ses pouvoirs chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse. Jamais ceci ne lui était arrivé. Ca faisait si mal. Il sentit son cœur battre plus lentement.

Une chute de tension ?

Sans magie, le fils de Loki était-il aussi faible qu'un enfant Midgardien ?

Il tomba à terre sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre.

* * *

><p><em>*Liv signifie la vie en langue nordique.<em>

_Sif… Un mini passage de Sif, mais je l'adore tellement, j'ai envie d'écrire plein de truc sur elle. Mais c'est pas le sujet !_

_Désolée je voulais poster le chapitre plus tôt mais à chaque fois ça me mettait des messages d'erreur... Youpi !_

_Bref, dites-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, bisous !_


End file.
